Harry Potter and the Wizard's Key
by SassC1018
Summary: what if Harry was sucked into an alternate dimension where he died at a young age and his parents lived. Now, Harry must search for a mysterious key to get back to his home.With the help of friends, Harry might actually find the way to destroy Voldemort.
1. Causing Havoc

Disclaimer: anything you see that is recognizable does not belong to me, but J.k.R. Sadly I am not her nor will I ever own Harry potter.

Summary: This is Harry's fifth year a little bit different. What if Voldemort decided to be a little more active toward Harry in trying to kill him? What if this caused Harry to get sucked into a whole different world than what he could have imagined? AU! I stink at summaries.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Harry had no idea what he was doing. He was running away from his cousin Dudley and he had no idea where he was going. Harry had spent most of his summer locked up in his room. Harry mainly kept to himself but was forced to do some of his aunt and uncle's biding. He had been struck with grief ever since Cedric had been murdered by Lord Voldemort and has dreams every night about the graveyard and the rebirthing of Lord Voldemort. Uncle Vernon would shout at him to 'shut his trap' or he would really give Harry 'something to scream about.' Harry didn't care. Harry knew that his Uncle Vernon would never lay a finger on Harry for fear that those 'freaks' would come and blast them away. Now, Harry was mostly terrorized by Dudley and his friends. They felt pleasure in chasing Harry around the neighborhood park. Dudley and his friends were screaming at him.

"Running away again, Potter!"

Harry didn't care about running away; he didn't feel like five on one. Harry finally came to a stop just outside the park.

"Glad you could keep up, Dudley. Usually you stop off after thirty seconds and eat something," Harry shouted. He always felt good throwing puns at Dudley. It helped take away all the pain of the past years. So many people had died because of him. Harry's parents and now Cedric had suffered death because of him. Dudley stepped closer to him.

"Shut up Potter! You can't escape all of us. Why don't you just come here and accept what's coming to you!"

"No thanks Dudders, I think I'll pass." Harry noticed Dudley flinch when the name his mother called him was spoken in front of his friends.

"What's wrong Duddykins, don't like the name your dear mummy calls you."

"I don't know what you're talking about Potter. Not that you would know anything about a 'mummy' would you?" All of Dudley's friends started laughing. It made Harry sick to watch all of Dudley's obnoxious gang acting so pathetic. They always followed his cousin around. Beating up ten year olds while telling their parents they were out for tea or doing homework.

"Your pathetic mother is dead!" All of Dudley's gang began to laugh and snicker.

Harry felt a strong emotion rising in him. It was anger. No it wasn't anger it was wrath! Harry reached into his back pocket and was about to pull out his wand when he realized he didn't have it! Harry ran over to Dudley and looked like he was about to kill him. Wand or not he was not going to take Dudley get away with insulting his mother.

"Not so tough now are you Potter!"

Harry was about to reply when his scar suddenly felt as if it was on fire. Harry clutched his hand to his forehead and called out in pain. He had felt this kind of pain before. He knew exactly what he pain in his scar meant.

"Dudley, run!" Harry shouted.

Dudley's friends suddenly were screaming and started running. Harry couldn't quite see what was happening. The pain in his scar was overwhelming. Harry finally started to look up. When he did, Harry really wished he hadn't.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Alright please review! And go easy on me, this is my first story. Give your comments. The more I get the quicker I will give you another chapter. Cheers!


	2. We will be Ready

Here's the next chapter! Read and Review!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Several hours earlier…

The order had been working day and night to find any information on Voldemort and his Death Eaters. They had come up with nothing since Dumbledore had called up the meeting to tell them the horrible truth. Lord Voldemort had returned. He had also used Harry's blood to do it. This is what had left Sirius Black and Remus Lupin grief stricken. Sirius would work day and night in the official head quarters of the Order of the Phoenix trying to find out what the Dark Lord may be up to. Many times Sirius had tried to go out with the rest of the Order but Dumbledore would order him to stay. Many of the Order felt a pang of guilt that Sirius would have to stay behind. All except for one grease ball who hated the living guts of him, Severus Snape. Snape would gloat in front of that 'mangy mutt' and tell how he had a real job to do for the Order and how not everyone could just sit around and be useless. That is what brought Remus Lupin and Sirius Black sitting in the old black family house drinking pumpkin juice next to Molly Weasley.

"I hate that stupid grease filled piece of….wait till I get my hands on him I'll..."

"Sirius must you keep muttering so many death threats at the table." Molly said. Molly may not like Snape that well but she, just like everyone else in the Order, was tired of hearing the two of them bickering.

"Don't you stick up for him Molly," Sirius said unhappily, "he may be a spy for the order but that's no reason to be a git to everyone. 'Mangy Mutt' Ha! I could come up a way better name than that. Stupid son of a…"

"Sirius!" Remus said, "You two may have your differences, but there are more important things at hand. Voldemort's death eaters are on the move. Plus, we have to think about Harry. Think what he must be going through right now. Cooped up with those muggles who do who knows what to him."

"You're right Remus. I'll worry about Snivellus later. We have to think about Harry. Harry is our main priority." Sirius replied.

Sirius was really worried about Harry. The kid had been through hell and back again. No child should have to go through what he has. Hell, no adult should have to go through what Harry has gone through. Sirius was concerned. It seemed that Voldemort had sent out his death eaters to gather followers. Last the Order had heard from Hagrid was a week ago. It seemed that they weren't the only people trying to get the giants on their side. Death Eaters had made their way into the territory. Hagrid promised to do his best to get the giants on their side and that he would be in touch. Dumbledore said we could trust Hagrid and Madame Maxine, who apparently was traveling with him.

Remus and Sirius felt a slight grudge toward Dumbledore. He had kept Harry in the dark and told Ron and Hermione to keep details out of their letters to him. Never had Sirius seen such a bond between friends, except maybe between the Marauders. Each of them had so much love for the other. Hermione and Ron were worried about Harry. They feared he may be a little upset with them after keeping him in the dark for so many of their letters. Remus told them that even if Harry felt a little angry toward them, their friendship is stronger than that and Harry would understand.

"Just give him some space" was Remus' reply to them.

Remus, Sirius, and Molly could hear footsteps coming from the upstairs, then, with a sudden 'pop' the notorious twins Fred and George Weasley appeared.

"Boys! How many times do I have to tell you! You don't have to use your magic for everything!" Mrs. Weasley shouted angrily.

Fred and George were now officially able to use magic and have decided to drive their mother crazy with every ounce of magical ability they had.

"Relax dear mother," George said.

"Yeah just having a little fun," Fred said innocently to his mother. Both the twins turned to Sirius. "Sirius our good pal, care to try some of our new products for the joke shop." Fred said enthusiastically.

"Yeah it would be awesome to see how the new stuff is going to come out" George said.

"Oh, no! There is no way I'm doing that again, last time I tried one of your products I blew up like a balloon!"

Remus laughed at the memory. Sirius looked priceless but what was better was the face Severus had after Remus had to ask him if he knew a potion to help Sirius with the symptoms. Sirius said he would never take it even if Severus brewed him one. In the end, it was Madam Pomfrey who came through with the antidote. Sirius greedily took it after turning a dark shade of green. Sirius was back to his old self within the hour except for the green which took two days to fade. Remus felt a sense of relief to have a slight bit of humor in the dark house that was head quarters.

Remus cherished what small humor entered the grim house. There was little to be happy about in such dark times.

"Please, Sirius, we've made some adjustments. What's the worst thing that could happen besides you turning green and swelling up like a quaffle?" George said with a small grin on his face.

Sirius was about to answer that when he heard the loud slam of a door closing. Remus and the others stood up from their chairs hoping it was the others from the Order back from trying to gain information on some of Voldemort's doings. The order really needed a break through in getting to Voldemort's forces. The door of the kitchen suddenly pushed open in came the git of them all. Severus Snape.

"Well, well, look who it is, the grease ball is back from kissing the feet of his dear master. Tell me, how is old snake face these days?" Sirius asked with a smug look on his face.

"Not now Black, gather all the others for an emergency meeting, now!"

Snape had a hard look on his face. Not to mention the extremely white complexion. Remus and Sirius would have thought he was joking if it were not for the very serious look on his face. Normally, Snape just goes straight to Dumbledore to give his news. Snape would only call an order meeting unless he had something big he needed to share. Remus really hoped it wasn't another death or what had happened to one of the missing people. Remus shuddered at the thought of what could happen to you if you were captured by Voldemort. Frankly, Remus didn't ever want to know what the Death Eaters did to their 'prey.' Sirius always thought Snape would be the expert in that region.

Remus immediately ran to gather the others along with Molly who went to the floo to help.

"What is it Severus?" Sirius tried to ask nicely. Sirius knew if he wanted answers he would have to mind his temper to get them.

"Not now Black," Snape hissed again at him, "we must wait for the rest of the Order to arrive." Within minutes of Snape's arrival, the members of the Order were all gathered around the large table in the meeting room of Black Manor. Dumbledore came into the room and everyone suddenly became quiet waiting for him to speak.

"Ladies and gentleman, Severus has just come back from a meeting with Lord Voldemort." Many people flinched at the sound of the Dark Lord's name. Sirius merely rolled his eyes. "Severus has some very important news he would like to share."

Snape stepped up to deliver his news. Snape looked anxious and a little distressed which is the complete opposite of his usual smugness.

"I have just come back from a meeting with the Dark Lord and he has informed me of a plan to strike Potter tonight."

Immediately questions started popping up everywhere.

"What!"

"How could this happen?"

"Isn't Potter protected?"

"That's preposterous"

Suddenly Dumbledore stood up out of his seat. "Quiet!" he bellowed. Everyone in the room grew silent. "Now we must form a plan and go and check on Harry. Remus, Moody, you will be in charge of Harry and his safety. Go to Private Drive and keep an eye on him. Arthur, Tonks, Kingsley, and myself will be at the ready in case something does happen, along with the rest of the Order of course.

"Albus, what about me?" Sirius exclaimed, "Shouldn't I be the one protecting Harry? I'm his Godfather! Besides, I've been stuck in this god forsaken house all summer. I'd say I deserve the right to a battle."

"Sirius I know how you must be feeling. Your Godson is in trouble and you want to help him. But I am afraid I cannot allow you to come with us. If a full battle is to break out in the middle of a muggle neighborhood then the ministry is sure to show up."

"But, Albus, what good will I do him here. I need to do my job and protect Harry the way I'm supposed to!"

"What good will you do Harry in Azkaban, Sirius? Surely you realize that Fudge has lost every sense of morality in him. If you are caught, then I have no doubt that you will be kissed straight away. Then Harry will have lost the only kind of a father he has ever known."

Sirius was enraged at the old Headmaster but he had to admit, Dumbledore had a point. Fine! He would sit this one out. But Dumbledore could expect a real thrashing the next time he didn't let him into a battle.

"Make sure nothing happens to him." Sirius sighed.

"You have my word."

Dumbledore once again stepped before the crowd.

"Voldemort may or may not actually follow through with this attack himself. Voldemort has suspected spies in ranks and has been known to deceive his followers to lead the spies off."

"I'm sure this time Albus," Snape said, "Voldemort will strike."

"Then we will be ready."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

This chapter is really just to show how Snape is an important asset to the Order and an insight of Sirius is doing. Thanks so much to all who reviewed! I made this chapter a bit longer than the last so hope this makes you happy. Please review! Cheers!


	3. A Rough Day

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Harry Potter all of it belongs to J.K Rowling and I am not her.

Well Here ya go! Chapter three! Hope you like it and...REVIEW!!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Harry looked up at the scene, his hands clutching his scar. Harry saw a beam of red light rushing toward him. His quidditch skills automatically kicked in and he dove to the left. The curse just narrowly missed him. Harry looked up toward the south end of the park. There, just a little while out in the grass, next to the slide where Harry used to play on when he was little, were cloaked figures. Death Eaters. There were at least nine or ten of them. Each had a look of pure adrenaline and hatred in their eyes. Toward the center of the Death Eaters, looking directly at Harry stood a tall, hooded figure with pitiless red eyes. Harry's scar twitched with pain as he looked the source of all Harry's troubles, Lord Voldemort. Harry was frozen with shock and he was not sure what to do. His wand lay uselessly on his bed at the Dursley's and he had almost a dozen Death Eaters surrounding him.

'Stupid! Stupid!' Harry thought. Harry knew to always keep his wand with him at all times especially since Lord Voldemort had just returned. How could he be so careless!

Harry looked around him and realized that he was alone. Dudley and his friends had obviously ran senselessly back home at the sight of the dark figures. How brave.

Voldemort stepped forward with a look of pure hatred in his eyes.

"Behold, my Death Eaters, the famous Harry Potter unprotected and alone." The Death Eaters gave a short laugh.

Harry had no idea what to do. He had merely escaped Voldemort last year out of luck, and since Voldemort had brought Death Eaters with him, he doubted they were for show. He didn't know how long he could hold a Dark Lord and a nearly a dozen Death Eaters off.

"Well Potter, it's time to get this over with. I have some very important business to attend to."

"What like destroying lives like you did mine?"

Harry had no idea where his voice had come from. All he knew is that Voldemort had caused him so much pain and so much suffering that it just started flowing out from him.

"Yes, Potter, like yours." Voldemort said in a sadistic tone. "Poor Harry Potter lost his dear foolish parents. Please, Potter, spare me the childish tears. Now, I think it's time for you to…"

But Voldemort didn't get to finish. A look of pure hatred appeared on his face. But Voldemort wasn't looking at Harry, he was looking behind him. Harry glanced back as well. There, standing just a few steps behind him, stood Dumbledore and a large group of people had never met before. There was a girl with bright pink hair and a black wizard standing close to him. There were some familiar faces though. On Harry's right stood Professor Lupin and on his left, Mad Eye Moody, who looked quite anxious for a fight. Harry glanced at Dumbledore who now stood in front of him.

"Well, Tom, it was foolish to come here. You did not expect us to leave Harry unprotected did you?" Dumbledore said softly. Dumbledore looked so nonchalant it scared Harry. Did Dumbledore not realize that Voldemort himself and a dozen Death Eaters were out for blood?

"You would know everything about being foolish wouldn't you Dumbledore." Voldemort said in a cruel voice.

"I daresay, your attempt to penetrate the wards without my knowledge almost worked. But you failed to estimate the Order" said Dumbledore appearing slightly smug.

A cry of rage rang through the air and Voldemort's wand sprang up. Dumbledore pushed Harry out of the way, knocking him to the ground, away from the green spell that was steadily speeding toward him. Dumbledore just nearly got out of the way.

Spells were flying in every direction in every color. Red, green, blue, yellow! An enormous fight had broken out in the middle of the muggle park.

Harry got up from the place he was sitting at and prepared to fight. Harry wasn't exactly sure how. All the fighting experience Harry had was with Dudley and he ended up being a pitiful example of a punching bag.

Suddenly, a pair of hands wrapped around Harry. He struggled at first then turned to face his attacker. He was shocked to see Professor Lupin's face staring back at him looking quite worried.

"Harry, are you alright?" the old professor asked.

"I'm fine." Harry replied shakily.

"Right then, let's get you out of here."

"No. I want to help. I want to fight! This wouldn't be happening if it weren't for me."

Lupin pushed Harry's head down roughly as a stray spell suddenly zoomed over his head.

"Harry I have direct orders to keep you safe at all costs. It's too dangerous to be here."

"But I…"

"No, Harry, we need to get you out of here. You don't even have your wand."

"Remus!" a rough voice called from Harry's left. "Get Potter out of here!" it was Moody who appeared to be in an intense battle with a masked Death Eater.

Remus pulled out an old antique watch out of his pocket. It was a metallic color with many hands on it. 'It must be a portkey' Harry thought.

"Alright Harry grab on."

Before Harry could grab on to the watch, a red spell came at Harry striking his outstretched arm. Harry immediately felt pain in his limb. He gasped in agony and doubled over clutching his right arm. Harry looked up to see where the spell had come from. Harry saw a masked Death Eater looking over at him. The Death Eater mockingly waving his hand to Harry as though he wanted to claim the prize of breaking the arm of the famous Harry Potter. The Death Eater started to come over to where Harry was. Wand raised and ready to strike but Professor Lupin jumped in front of Harry protecting him. The two immediately started to duel. Everyone seemed to be dueling with a Death Eater. No one was paying any attention to him. If Harry could just get to the Dursley's then he could get his wand and help everyone. Harry clutched his arm to his side and steadily made his way toward the north end of the park.

Dumbledore and Voldemort looked to be in an intense battle with each other. Each would throw a spell at the other then disappear and reappear to give another. It was unlike anything Harry had ever seen. Voldemort seemed to notice Harry heading away from the battle. He threw one more spell at Dumbledore and lunged toward Harry. Harry tried to run but Voldemort threw a red spell after him effectively hitting him in the leg. Unbearable pain surged through his leg. Harry fell to the ground landing on his arm. Harry cried out, the pain was agony. He looked down to see a large gash in his left leg and it felt broken.

'Great! Just perfect!' Harry thought.

Voldemort was suddenly standing over him looking murderous and Harry's scar was burning intensely causing his eyes to water. Voldemort raised his wand, Harry closed his eyes expecting the inevitable.

Harry heard a sharp intake of breath and an angry yell. He opened his eyes searching for the Dark Lord. Voldemort was on the other side of the park on the ground. Voldemort got up almost immediately from the grass looking at Dumbledore with daggers in his eyes. Dumbledore stood in front of Harry protecting him looking triumphant.

Something shined into his eyes catching his attention and Harry noticed a golden, shiny, object on the ground. It was shaped like an octagon and had a round black stone in the center that was encircled by smaller red stones. The gold medallion shined in the light. Harry picked up the shiny object. He could feel the power surging through it into his hands. Voldemort must have dropped it when he was hit by Dumbledore's spell. Not knowing what else to do with it, Harry quickly stuffed the golden object into his pocket.

"Harry!" Someone yelled.

Harry looked up to Professor Lupin running toward him along with Moody. Dumbledore was once again in a battle with Voldemort but he noticed that not many Death Eaters remained. It seemed Voldemort was losing but showed no intention of giving up.

Professor Lupin and Moody made it to Harry and kneeled next to him on the ground.

"Harry we need to get you back to Head Quarters." The professor said.

"What's Head Quarters?" Harry asked.

"Later Harry, now grab hold."

Harry did as he was told and took the watch that was offered to him with his good arm, despite his hate of portkeys.

Harry immediately felt sick as he was jerked to the unknown place called 'Head Quarters.'

Harry landed with a thud onto a hard floor. He tried to stand but the pain in his leg was too much and he fell back to the ground. The room was strangely dark and had an eerie sense to it. Professor Lupin and Moody stood above him.

"Harry," Professor Lupin said wearily, "I'm sorry I couldn't protect you better. I should have stayed with you the whole time and not gotten carried away with fighting Death Eaters. Now, because of me, you are injured."

"Professor, it wasn't your fault, no one meant for this to happen" Remus merely nodded and sighed, clearly looking unhappy with himself.

The professor then went out of the room without a word leaving Harry with Moody.

"How's your leg boy?" he asked in a rough voice.

Harry looked down to see his leg bleeding profusely all over the carpeting. Harry was about to answer when professor Lupin reappeared with what looked like Madam Pomfrey and another man.

Sirius looked awful as he inspected Harry. The once joyful Marauder now looked tired and worried. Sirius peered at Harry's leg and saw the blood coming out of open wound and immediately rushed over to where Harry was sitting.

"Harry! Oh God! Are you ok?" Sirius asked looking distraught.

"Yeah I'm fine," Harry lied, "where are we?"

"We are currently in number twelve Grimmrauld Place. It's Currently headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix" Sirius said wearily.

"What is it exactly?" Harry asked quietly.

"Later, Harry, for now we can deal with your injuries" Sirius answered.

"But you and Professor Lupin are in this Order thing as well?" Harry pressed for more answers.

"Yes, Harry, and no need to call me professor anymore. Remus will be fine."

Madam Pomfrey had enough of the small talk and went in between the two men and Harry. Her instincts of being a nurse and seeing Harry bleeding on the floor fueled her to get to work right away.

"Alright enough questions. This boy is in some serious need of medical attention."

"Right, Sirius, you help me carry Harry upstairs."

Sirius grabbed Harry's arm and Harry gasped in pain as his Godfather touched his broken limb.

"Harry what's wrong?!" Sirius asked worriedly.

"My arm," Harry gasped, "I think it's broken."

Sirius looked very upset. A look of pain had made its way on Sirius' face.

"I am going to kill Dumbledore when he gets back. 'I give you my word' Ha! Wait till I give him a piece of my mind."

"Sirius it wasn't Professor Dumbledore's fault or anyone here. It was Voldemort and his Death Eaters!" Harry explained quickly, not wanting his Godfather to feel more upset.

Both Sirius and Remus seemed depressed all the same. They had nothing to do with his injuries.

'Besides,' Harry thought, 'none of this would have happened if it weren't for me.'

With great effort both Sirius and Remus helped Harry upstairs and into another room with two beds. One bed was already undone and had a mess of clothes covering it.

"Sorry, Harry, but you're going to have to sleep with Ron tonight. We're a little short of rooms."

"That's fine," Harry said wearily. It would be nice to see his friend again despite him being somewhat angry at Ron and Hermione for keeping him in the dark throughout the whole summer, "Where is Ron?"

"Ron, along with Ginny, the twins, and Hermione, are with Molly shopping for doxy repellant." Remus said while helping Harry onto the bed.

Finally he was settled on top of the bed and Madam Pomfrey immediately began fussing over him.

"Couldn't stand to be out of my care for even a second could you, Mr. Potter?" she said.

Noticing the one lacking person in the room Harry asked where Moody went.

"Probably back to help the Order with the battle. Mad Eye would never miss out on a fight if he could help it." Remus replied.

"Oh and do mind if someone could get my stuff for me? Everything is still at the Dursley's" Harry asked. He desperately wanted his things back in fear of the Dursleys burning them in his absence.

"Of course, I will tell someone to pick up your things" Sirius said, still looking depressed.

Madam Pomfrey then turned on the two men in the room.

"Out!" she said, "He needs to rest and he can't do that with you two talking to him! Out, now!"

Remus and Sirius each gave each other a look and stepped out of the room. Madam Pomfrey gave him a vial and told him to drink it.

"What is it?" Harry asked.

"Dreamless Sleep potion, now drink up."

Harry did as he was told and drank the contents of the vial. He immediately felt drowsy. Harry felt great just to forget the troubles of today's battle and sink into the dark abyss.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hey everyone! what did ya think! Please Review! Constructive criticism is ok but please don't flame me! This is my first story and I'm sort of learning as I go. So REVIEW PLEASE!!


	4. Awakening and Frustrations

Well here it is folks! Chapter four! Sorry about the delay but all I can say is that I've been busy! Hope you enjoy!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When Harry woke up he felt really groggy. He liked the feeling of just lying in bed and relaxing, something he had not done at for a long time. The Dursleys always made Harry get up early to fix their breakfast and do his chores. Then he tried to lift his head and he felt as if a giant truck had just run over his brain. Why did he feel this way? Then all the happenings of the battle came back to him, the attack at the Muggle Park and Dumbledore showing up along with Remus and Sirius and many other people. Once again he tired to move but found it was a big mistake. His head hurt every limb ached and screamed at him. He didn't open his eyes but he could tell there were people in the room for there were voices around his room. They appeared to be arguing and were conversing quickly in a not so quiet fashion.

"Really Ron, do keep your voice down he's been through a lot," said the voice who was obviously Hermione.

"I know Hermione but I just wish he would get up it's been three days now."

'Three days?' had it really been that long. Surely he wasn't injured that badly.

"Besides, Mums made breakfast and he must be starved."

"Honestly Ronald is food all you ever think about?"

"It is not!"

"Yeah it is." said Harry, making himself noticeable for the first time.

"Harry! Thank goodness we were so worried! How are you? Do you need anything?!"

"Let the man breathe Hermione, you alright mate?" said Ron seeming very concerned for the first time.

Harry considered not really talking to them or being nice to them. After all they had left Harry all alone and in the dark all summer. He was the one to see Voldemort come back! He was the one who had to deal with every foul thing last year! Harry would like to see them get through dragons, and sphinxes and watching Cedric Diggory die.

'Don't think about that Harry!' he scolded himself. Ever since the tournament he had tried not to think about Cedric. The pain was too much to bear.

"Yeah, I'm alright Ron." Harry lied. Truthfully he could barely move his arm which still ached. He winced as he tried to move it. Hermione noticed him struggle.

"Madam Pomfrey tried to heal your arm and leg but apparently you were hit with a much darker version of the bone breaker curse. She said that she could heal them but you would be really sore for a while"

"Brilliant!" Harry said sarcastically. Hermione tried to lay her hand over his as a sign of comfort but Harry moved his hand roughly away clearly stating that he was mad at her and Ron.

"Oh Harry we're really sorry about not being able to tell you anything but Dumbledore made us swear that we wouldn't. He said that the owls could have been intercepted. I would be furious too if it were me!"

"Why did Dumbledore want to keep me in the dark? You two probably didn't even bother, did you!?"

Ron and Hermione exchanged glances toward each other looking uneasy. Harry was clearly acting the way they thought he would.

"Well Dumbledore has been really busy, mate. We begged him to let us tell you something but he just made us swear that we wouldn't say anything. The owls may get intercepted." said Ron anxiously.

"He could have kept me informed though! I'm sure there are other ways to communicate with a person."

"That's what we thought too but he didn't want you to know anything." Hermione explained.

"At least you know everything that's been going on! I've been searching through trash bins; stealing papers just to even get a scrap of news."

"We don't know everything that's been going on. Mum says we're not allowed in the meetings!" Ron said.

"SO YOU HAVEN'T BEEN IN THE MEETINGS, BIG DEAL! YOU'VE STILL BEEN HERE, HAVEN'T YOU? YOU'VE STILL BEEN TOGETHER! ME, I'VE BEEN STUCK AT THE DURSLEYS' FOR A MONTH! AND I'VE HANDLED MORE THAN YOU TWO'VE EVER MANAGED AND DUMBLEDORE KNOWS IT-WHO SAVED THE SORCERER'S STONE? WHO GOT RID OF RIDDLE? WHO SAVED BOTH YOUR SKINS FROM THE DEMENTORS?" (Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, pg 65) All of Harry's anger was just pouring out of him. All the feelings of last year from the tournament and Cedric's death, the betrayal of his friends not telling him anything, the frustration of Dumbledore ignoring him all summer just came out. Ron and Hermione looked desperately between each other clearly lost at what to do.

"WHO HAD TO GET PAST DRAGONS AND SHINXES AND EVERY OTHER FOUL THING LAST YEAR? WHO SAW HIM COME BACK? WHO HAD TO ESCAPE FROM HIM? ME!" (Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, pg 66)

"Harry please we honestly tried to tell you but Dumbledore insisted," Hermione said, "We wanted to bring you here sooner but…"

"Can't have wanted to that much can you?!" Harry snapped.

"Of course we did! Look, we know you are upset and you have a right to be. I would be, really if it were me."

Harry really wasn't listening. His temper getting the better of him, he tried to calm himself needed to get up and figure out what was going on. He needed to see Sirius. Sirius would tell him what was going on. Harry awkwardly tried to get out of bed. Throwing back the covers he pushed his legs over the edge. Hermione immediately saw what he was trying to do and moved to stop him.

"Harry, no! You have to stay in bed. Madam Pomfrey will kill us if you get any more damaged."

"Not to mention Sirius will have our necks. They basically put us in charge of you," said Ron, "guess it doesn't matter anymore. They're already going to be furious with us for not telling them straight away when you got up."

"Look, I'm fine I just want to get up and out of here. Speaking of which, where is here?" Harry said heatedly.

"It's the Headquarters to the Order of the Phoenix" Ron replied.

"What exactly is the Order of the Phoenix?" Harry asked, his curiosity getting the better of him.

"It's a group made by Dumbledore to fight off You-Know-Who. He put it together during the first war but ever since, well…you know, the third task, he raised the alarm right after you were put in the hospital wing." Hermione explained clearly wanting to fix things with Harry by giving out information they couldn't in their letters.

"Who's in it?" Harry asked.

"A lot of people like mum and dad, Moody, Professor Lupin, Snape…"

"Snape is part of the Order?"

"Yeah," Ron said, "git."

"Well" said Harry expectantly.

"Well what?" Hermione asked clearly quizzical.

"Voldemort!"

Hermione and Ron both flinched at the name of the man who had caused so much pain in the world. Harry really needed to make them get over that. If they were going to fight Voldemort then they needed to be able to say his name.

"What is Voldemort doing," Harry questioned, "what is Dumbledore and the rest of the Order doing to stop him."

"Harry, like we said, we're not allowed into the meetings. They said that we were too young." Hermione explained.

"So you guys know pretty much nothing?" Harry asked, his temper flaring up.

"Not exactly, Fred and George helped us out. One of their inventions, they call them extendable ears."

"Extendable ears?"

"Yeah Fred and George use them to listen in on the meetings. But mum found out and she nearly went berserk. We got some good information out of them for a while though. They're keeping tabs on past Death Eaters, oh and they keeping talking about guarding something from You-Know-Who." Ron said.

"Can't have been me could it?" asked Harry.

"Might be, but it sounded as if it were a device of some sort" said Ron.

"A device…"

Harry suddenly remembered the device that he had collected from his fight with Voldemort. The shiny golden medallion that had been dropped during the struggle that must still be in his clothes that he was wearing that day. Could that be what Voldemort was after? Surely not, the Order wouldn't be talking about guarding something that Voldemort already had. Unless Voldemort stole it.

'Well, only one way to find out' thought Harry.

Harry jumped down from his bed ignoring the pain that flowed from his leg and headed to where his clothes lay. They were in a neatly stacked pile at the end of the bed. Madam Pomfey must have put them there.

"Harry what are you…" Hermione gasped as Harry pulled out the shiny object from his pants.

Harry held the octagonal medallion in his hands. The object was surprisingly light and cool feeling in his hands. The light from the room seemed to almost dance off it. It would draw anyone into it with its beauty.

"What is it?" asked Ron who was obviously very intrigued with the object.

"I don't know?" said Harry, "It fell out of Voldemort's pocket during the battle. I didn't know what it was so I just sort of took it."

"Harry! You shouldn't have taken it. It could have done something to you when you touched it! Nothing good could ever come out of You-Know-Who's pocket." Hermione exclaimed.

"Well nothing did happen so it's safe to assume that it won't do anything as long as we don't mess with it." Harry reasoned. Truthfully, Harry hadn't really been thinking when he took it,

"We need to show this to the Order. It might have been what they were guarding or it could even be a very dark object. We have no idea what it can do and it clearly can't be good if You-Know-Who was trying to use it" Hermione said.

A part of Harry wanted to keep the medallion a secret as pay back to the people who had kept secrets from him all summer, but he knew Hermione was right. It can't be good whatever it is and he wouldn't know what to do with it.

"Right should we go down now and show them?" asked Harry, not knowing what else to do.

"Yeah I think the meeting going on right now is almost over." Hermione said. The three walked out of the room and down the stairs. Harry noticed that the house was still very dark and eerie looking.

He wasn't sure of how the Order was going to react. He also wondered if Voldemort knew it was gone. Harry asked Hermione what she thought.

"Of course he does. It must have been something important if he kept it on him even in a battle."

"Voldemort mentioned to me about having something important to do. Do you think it had anything to do with the medallion?"

"Maybe, but we won't know anything until we figure out what it does." Hermione replied looking wearily at the golden object that was clutched in Harry's hands. The trio finally made it to the first floor landing where what seemed like various members of the Order were congregated. Harry saw Snape walk steadily past him not even glancing at the Boy Who Lived once and proceeded out the door.

'Git' thought Harry. What could Snape be doing in the Order? After all Snape was a Death Eater. What could he have done to get Dumbledore to trust him so much? Harry began to wonder when his thoughts were interrupted by a loud….

"Scum! Mudblood! Filth! How dare you befoul the house of my Fathers!" It was a picture of a woman who was screaming at the people in the room.

"Shut up you horrible old hag!" said a man who appeared in the landing trying to pull the curtains shut over the picture.

"You! You Blood traitor! How dare you come back here!"

"I said shut-up!" The man retaliated. Finally Lupin and he managed to get the curtains shut.

"Hello Harry," said Sirius, "I see you've had the pleasure of meeting my mother."

"Your mother?"

"Yes charming woman isn't she?" Sirius said sarcastically.

"What's this picture doing here?" asked Harry truly perplexed.

"Didn't anyone tell you? This is my parent's house; I offered it up to Dumbledore as Headquarters to the Order. Seems to be the only useful thing I could do."

Harry was about to ask what he meant when Mrs. Weasley appeared from the side door and hurriedly approached him.

"Harry! You're awake, thank goodness!" screamed Mrs. Weasley. She then turned her attention to Ron and Hermione, "And were my instructions to let us know right when Harry was up to tell us not clear enough?" She scolded them.

"Mrs. Weasley I'm fine, really, good as new." Harry was for once feeling bad for his friends.

'I guess I couldn't stay mad at them forever.' Harry remembered the reason he had come down here and presented the object to her.

"The reason we came down is we had something to show the Order."

Mrs. Weasley observed the object and seemed to get lost in the beauty of it, her eyes transfixed on the medallion. She looked quite perplexed herself and then seemed to regain her composure.

"Come over here, Harry dear, and show the rest of them at the table."

Harry, along with Ron, Hermione, Sirius, and Mrs. Weasley entered through the dark door into a kitchen. The kitchen had many Order members still in it. The space was like the rest of the house: dark and uncomfortable. Many ignored the entrance of the small group. Harry looked around wondering where Dumbledore was. Surely he would be here. Harry was surprised that Dumbledore had not confronted him yet about the attack. It seemed as if Dumbledore was keeping up with the ignoring Harry thing.

They each sat down at the table under the dim light of the kitchen. Harry put the object onto the table for the Order to see. Each seemed mesmerized by the shiny medallion. Sirius was the first to speak up.

"What is it?" he asked slightly weary.

"We don't know," Hermione replied seeming just as confused as the rest of them, "Harry found it during the fight with You-Know-Who."

"Where did you find it?" asked Mrs. Weasley.

"It fell out of Voldemort's pocket when he was thrown back because of a curse Dumbledore used." Harry said.

Suddenly the atmosphere in the room changed. Everyone was completely silent and now staring at the medallion as if it would jump alive and throw curses at them.

"We should tell Dumbledore about it. Anything that came out of You-Know-Who's robes has to be dark. For now nobody touches it until we can get a hold of Dumbledore so he can inspect it" Said Mr. Weasley.

"But can't we just look at it without Dumbledore?" said Harry still feeling annoyed at the headmaster.

"No way Boy! You need not worry yourself with it. Just let Dumbledore handle it and you won't need to trouble yourself with it again" said an Order member who Harry was unfamiliar with.

"Right, well I may be the only one but I think I'm ready for some of Molly's fine cooking" said Remus trying to lighten the mood in the room. Instantly Mrs. Weasley was on her feet preparing the meal along with other various members helping to get out supplies. Harry, Ron, and Hermione all stayed where they were seated each of their eyes never leaving the shiny object.

"Curious," said Hermione, "It doesn't seem dark."

"Right Hermione like You-Know-Who would carry around something that created rainbows" said Ron.

"Ron this isn't funny," expressed Hermione angrily, "what do you think Harry? Harry?"

Harry was feeling very upset. No that wasn't the right word Harry was furious! How dare they just push him aside again! Screw Dumbledore!

Harry jumped up from his seat and grabbed the medallion.

"Harry!" exclaimed Hermione.

"This is what I think of Dumbledore and his stupid Order!"

Harry chucked the medallion behind him and it thudded against the wall next to him.

Harry immediately regretted throwing the object as it seemed to finally react. The shiny object began pulsing, spitting out beams of light, and one of them went straight for Harry! Harry was engulfed in the light and looked at the shocked faces of his friends and the Order before disappearing completely.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hope you enjoyed! Next chapter should be out soon! Please Review!


	5. What's Going On?

Ok so here is the next chapter! I know it took me a long time but with my crazy schedule this was as soon as I could post it. Hope you enjoy =)

Disclaimer- I don't own anything Harry Potter at all, it belongs to J.k Rowling

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Harry came to in darkness and he felt as if he was lying on his back. The surface was hard and slightly poking him. He moved his hands to feel the unknown surface. The sharp edges of grass rubbed against the top of his hands.

'If only I could see…' thought Harry. Then Harry remembered he had eyes. Of course they were closed. All he could remember was the unbearable bright light. Then a squeezing sensation that quickly led to pain. The pain was excruciating. Harry could only think to compare it to the cruciatus curse. Except this wasn't the pain that felt like you were being cut with flaming hot knives but as if you were ripped to shreds and then being burnt to ashes.

Harry reluctantly opened his eyes and found that it was dark and many stars lit up the beautiful night sky. 'How did I get outside?' thought Harry. He tried desperately to get up and move around but once he began to move, pain overtook his body. He groaned. 'Where is everyone? How did I end up here?' Surely the medallion wasn't a portkey. Portkeys don't cause such pain even if it was something that Voldemort had made. Surely Voldemort was not involved because if he were, the Dark Lord would be torturing Harry by now and not letting him sleep in the middle of a field.

Harry steadily used his hands to push himself into a sitting position. Flinching at the pain, he then got to his feet. He stumbled a little due to the soreness of his leg. Harry didn't recognize his surroundings at all. It was just an open field with many trees surrounding the outside of it.

"Well, I guess I should try to find a way out of here and let everyone know I'm ok" said Harry to himself. Harry looked through his pockets to find his wand and was quite surprised that it was not there. He had no way of defending himself and he was stuck in the middle of a field. He couldn't even call the Night Bus.

Harry began his way toward the small forest that looked eerily like the dark forest but gave a smaller appearance with shorter trees. He stepped through the opening of the trees with caution. Harry felt anxious stepping through the shrubs and grass hoping that he would not just end up more lost then before. Harry suddenly had a bad feeling. The hairs on the back of his neck were standing on end. Harry had felt this before, the feeling of being watched. Harry glanced behind his shoulder wishing desperately that he had his wand. Nothing happened for the time Harry spent standing in the forest just watching. Harry sighed and turned. 'Maybe I am crazy?' thought Harry. He began walking again but after the third step…

SNAP!

The sound of a tree limb breaking in half filled the cool night air. Harry quickly turned around only to face a man with his wand pointed directly at his chest.

"Keep your hands up!" the man said to Harry, jabbing him with the end of his wand. Harry made no movements but kept completely still. His voice was rough and commanded authority. It seemed familiar but Harry could not place it.

"I said keep your hands up!" the man yelled. This time Harry listened. Harry raised his hands to show he was unarmed. 'The man must be a Death Eater. Who else could it be?' Harry thought to himself.

The man was impossible to make out in the darkness of the night. He was tall and held himself high. That was the only thing that Harry could deduce from the shadow of the Death Eater.

"Now," he said as he began to come closer to Harry and pointed his wand straight at his heart, "I think you should come with me."

The man pushed Harry with his wand, jabbing him every now and then if he didn't go the pace that was desired of the unknown Death Eater. They walked for what seemed like hours until they reached the edge of the forest. Harry could get a better view of his captor but could still not see the fine details of his face. He was a slender man with dark hair and a well built figure. They continued to step out of the forest to an open field. It was then that Harry could see the man's face under the gleam of moonlight. Harry gasped.

"Sirius! Thank Merlin it's you! I was so worried when I ended up in the forest and I had no idea where I was! Where are we by the way? How did I get here? All I remember is a blinding light and then there was so much pain and…Sirius, why are you looking at me like that?"

Harry was in the middle of his speech when he noticed that Sirius was staring at him and squinting his eyes as if trying to see his face better in the moonlight. Recognition appeared on his face and he lowered his wand.

"James? Is that you?" He asked. "I thought Dumbledore told you to stay with Lily. I told you we have everything under control. No one is getting through the barrier we've made."

"James?" said Harry a little concerned with Sirius' mental being. "Sirius it's me, Harry."

Sirius once again brought out his wand as it appeared he made a mistaken identity.

"Harry? Harry who?" he asked incredulously.

"Sirius what are you on about?"

"Just answer the question!" Sirius snarled.

Harry sighed. "Harry Potter."

Sirius' wand immediately shot out two curses. Harry's Quidditch skills instantaneously allowed Harry to push himself to the side, narrowly missing the red streaks of light. Harry looked up into Sirius's eyes and couldn't figure out what was going on. Why was Sirius attacking him?

"Sirius! Why are you doing this? It's me, Harry!"

Sirius threw another hex at him and Harry lunged out of the way.

"How dare you say that!" another curse zooms across the night sky, "My Godson is dead!"

Harry dived at Sirius and knocked the wand out of his hand. Sirius groaned and began thrashing to get Harry off him. He managed to hit Harry in the stomach a few times knocking the wind out of him but no real damage was done. As Sirius struggled to get Harry off of him, Harry was grasping Sirius' hand trying to get the wand.

"Aha!" cried Harry as he retrieved the wand from Sirius' iron grip.

While Harry was momentarily distracted, Sirius delivered a hard packed punch straight to his nose and knocked Harry off him. Sirius got up quickly to try and regain himself while Harry was temporarily stunned. This time Harry could feel some damage had been done. Harry reached up his hand to his nose and felt a wet sticky substance between his fingers. His nose was obviously broken. Harry quickly recovered and stood to face Sirius.

Sirius was once again in front of him getting ready for a physical attack.

"Sirius, please! I don't want to hurt you!"

"Really?" said Sirius in sarcastic tone, "Well then I guess we can just be splendid friends and drink tea together then can't we? By the way, when Polyjuice potion goes slightly wrong I wouldn't recommend that you pose as someone who has been dead for fourteen years!"

"Dead? Sirius I'm not dead! It's me Harry!" Sirius just wasn't listening and Harry had to dodge Sirius as he lunged for Harry. 'I have to get out of here!' Harry thought. Something was wrong and right now he didn't want to hurt Sirius but it was the only thing he knew to do to get away. Just as Harry jumped out of the way of another lunge, Harry aimed the wand at Sirius and shouted, "Stupefy!" Sirius was too slow to see the spell coming and landed in a heap on the ground.

'Sorry Sirius'

What the hell is going on? Why was Sirius acting so strange? Harry stared at the place Sirius had fallen. Surely it wasn't Sirius, he would never attack him. Harry reached down cautiously toward the fallen man to see if he was okay. It seemed Sirius was fine. Harry, with Sirius' wand in hand, began finding his way through the trees.

The night was still thick and Harry could not even see his hand in front of him. The clouds it seems were covering the stars. Harry had no clue as to how the Death Eater could even navigate throughout the terrain. Even with a wand he could not risk getting expelled from Hogwarts. If he loses Hogwarts, than he loses everything.

Harry noticed that the ground had become more even and soft beneath his feet instead of the usual sticks and stone. Harry tested the ground with his foot. Short grass brushed under his shoes. The woods began thinning and soon Harry was in another field. In the far off distance, Harry could see there were lights scattered up and down almost like a building. As he got closer, he noticed it was actually a large house, a manor. Harry always pictured that Malfoy would live in such a place but immediately shook off the idea. The house before him had a certain warmth to it, something that Malfoy Manor would never have. The house was large with vast columns that decorated the entrance. A terrace was visible along the walls and a Quidditch pitch was peeking out just behind the manor.

It was a house that Harry could only dream of living in. All he had ever known was the small unfriendly room that used to be a storage space for Dudley's used up toys.

'At least it beats the cupboard' thought Harry. He shook at the memory of being locked inside the small cramped area.

Harry's swiftly found himself at the front gate of the manor. The gate had a sort of elegance to it that Harry was sure would put the Malfoy's to shame. It was vast with a giant lion on the front that looked as if in mid roar. Fire looked as if it blazed beneath its feet and around its large back. Finally, a large letter 'P' could be noticed just above the head. He wanted desperately to enter. The house felt so warm and entrancing, he wished he knew who was in there to meet the people with such a beautiful home.

Suddenly there was a creaking and the gates started moving. Harry jumped up in the air! The gates were opening!

Wearily, Harry looked around curious as to what had caused the gates to open.

"Hello" he called into the dead night, "is anyone there?"

No response.

Harry steadily began to walk toward the building. His feet carried him until he was right in front of the door. Just to be cautious Harry pulled out Sirius' wand in case of attack. He could never be too sure. Harry took a deep breath and knocked on the door. He could hear footsteps scurrying across the floor on the other side of the door.

"Who is it?" a soft but firm voice sounded from the door, a woman's voice.

"Err… my name is…Aden… and I'm sort of lost do you think you could help me"

Harry remembered hearing the name on the muggle television show that Dudley watched. The mysterious new student named Aden who roams the school halls and picks up girls. It was far from what Harry is like but he thought that using a fake name would be the smart thing to do, just in case it was a trap.

"Aden? Aden who?" came the soft reply.

Harry blurted out the first name he thought of.

"Aden Black"

The door was thrown open and immediately a disarming spell shot out toward him. Sirius' wand shot out of his hands and Harry was thrown back off his feet.

Ugh! Harry wasn't sure how much of this he could take. His injured arm and leg cried out desperately in protest. Harry quickly gathered himself and lifted his body off the ground. He instantly had a wand pointed once again at his face. Harry looked up to meet his attacker.

Harry nearly fainted at the sight of the woman before him. She had brilliant emerald eyes that bore into his. And her hair! It was as a bright as a blazing fire. The woman seemed just as shocked as he was. A look of clear disbelief was etched on her face.

Harry just stood frozen, not knowing what else to do, he spoke.

"Mum?"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sorry about the cliffy! But if you want to read more than all you need to do is click the review button!

Thanks for reading!


End file.
